Innocence Lost
by PrideBraveLioness
Summary: "Every act of rebellion expresses a nostalgia for innocence and an appeal to the essence of being." The Wizarding World has taken over the Muggle world..Any Muggleborn is taken from their families to be raised as slaves..The Innocence of a Child can always be easily broken..You just need to know how to do it
1. Chapter 1

A little girl..She knew nothing..Saw nothing but happiness..She would dance in circles her curls whipping around her face..She was only ten when she was sold..It was the norm for Muggleborns..Ever since the Magic had taken over..Any child born to the Muggle that harbored magic was at once bought or taken..Usually the Purebloods that bought the children were kind enough to buy them instead of just ripping them away from their families..She was bought for Ninety Galleons..Her freedom and her life was taken from her for almost a hundred little gold coins..She did normal thing s in the large castle like house..Cleaned and put things away..She was always scratching at the thick leather collar around her neck

Just like dogs, Slaves had to have tags..So if they escaped everyone knew where they belonged

Her hair was often pulled into a neat ponytail..Mistress Malfoy treated her more like an adopted daughter than a slave..She would comb out the girl's hair slowly and softly, dressing her in cute dresses she had made just for her..And when the innocent girl would ask why she had to belong to the family, Mistress Malfoy would simply reply

"_That's the way things are, Dear..Now go set the table.."_

Master Malfoy was very much less kind to her..He would snap at her, his eyes cold and unfeeling when she wasn't fast with fetching dinner..Or if she didn't wear what he wanted her to..And her eyes would fill with tears every time he yelled at her..She often wondered why Mistress Malfoy did nothing at these times..And then remembered that she was a slave..Nothing more..She often would look up at Master Draco..He always gave her a sympathetic expression but did nothing..He never showed how friendly he could be..Never in front of his parents..But when they were in private, whispering under the stairs she would giggle and laugh, almost forgetting about the tight collar around her neck

The Innocence of a Child was like Sunshine..It's warm and you love the feeling of it..But it can always be blocked out by the sun..Clouded with doubt..And then disappearing forever

Those years were far behind her now though..Now she was a proper young lady..

Her hair was always pulled into a tight braid and her lips always pulled into a fake smile..She learned to always stand with her back straight and her hands resting on her stomach..When she turned thirteen she was given a pretty red leather collar..It still chaffed her skin..But Mistress Malfoy cooed about it for days, saying it worked so much better for her skin tone..

Master Malfoy agreed..

And she began to notice the way he looked at her..His eyes dark..His eyes lustful..And she always stared back with such an innocent gaze, blinking and her lips sliding into that smile she had been trained to wear

She had been ordered to tell her owners when it happened..Her bloody..And one morning, she came down the stairs slowly, her hands covered in blood and her nightgown saturated in blood..

Mistress Malfoy had at once taken the girl back upstairs, washing her and smiling lightly..She looked worried about something..So worried..But of course the Brunette just ignored it and enjoyed the gentle bathing she was getting

She soon realized why her Mistress seemed so nervous..Because there was a loud knock on the door and the blonde haired woman looked at Hermione with such sympathy..Such sadness..And then stood, opening the door to the bathroom, letting her husband enter and then leaving the room, closing the door behind her

Innocence was something, Hermione Granger had now lost

She had lost it

And it was never coming back


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't know that!"

"I do too"

"No you don't!"

"Do"

"Don't"

The bickering voices of a Granger and the youngest Malfoy were floating through the air in the garden..Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, covered in a tightly tied corset like dress, that was a pretty light blue color

"You do _NOT_ know that I couldn't do magic..I bet I could"

This was a very dangerous subject that she often argued to Draco about..And only him..If she were to bring up such a thing to her Owners she knew that she would receive a steady slap across the face..It was May 10 1994..A year since she became a woman..A proper woman as Master Malfoy called it..That didn't make it hurt any less though..The vivid memories of her screaming and crying were still fresh in her mind..How would have nobody heard her?..Came to save her?..These questions had long since disappeared from her brain..

It had been strange the next morning..Walking with such a limp and sitting down at table where the elves had already set up breakfast..Mistress Malfoy looked so sullen..So sad..And Draco wasn't even eating "_Where's Master Malfoy?" _She asked so lightly, trying to smile as she was trained even though her voice and soul felt broken. Silence greeted her..She got the clue..Shut up and eat

"It's improper for a Slave to do Magic..You'd be killed..And besides..You'd be the worst Witch I'd ever met"

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the smug looking blonde boy as he reached over and nudged her shoulder a bit and then put his hand on her collar lifting it up a bit to see the irritated skin underneath it

"It hurts doesn't it?..I'll get Mother to get you some more pain reliever tomorrow"

She took her own hand and placed it on top of her best friends, staring into his eyes for several long moments before shaking her head

"I hate you"

Once her words were spoken they both silently just stared at eachother..Years could have gone by..But it was only a few minutes when he muttered "Do you hate me as much as I hate myself?"

The girl's eyes softened and she simply stood up. "I want to go for a walk"

He stood up as well and let the smallest of smiles cross his lips, wrapping an arm around her waist, simply leading her down the stone path surrounded by several colorful flowers


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your favorite flower?"

His voice floated to her ears as they slowly walked down the stone walkway, her small bare feet looking smaller walking next to his leather dress shoes ..She looked up at his question, her eyes gazing at his face with an interested look..He didn't seem to notice and simply continued to stare out infront of them

" White Lilies" Came the girl's soft voice, looking infront of them again instead of at his face

Draco must have expected another flower..Something more normal ..Because he stopped walking and turned his head, gazing at her with confusion..She looked back at him, careful not to meet his eyes with her own. A slave was not allowed to meet a Pureblood's eyes

"And why is that you're favorite flower?" His voice was questioning and interested

"They are the Flower of Death..Don't you like the idea of Death?..Mistress Malfoy says that when we die we go to the people that we love..So I suppose if I died I wouldn't go anywhere..Because you're still alive"

Her words were gentle and caring..Unknowing of anything wrong in the world..She was raised in a little bubble void of anything horrid..She was sometimes screamed at..And she had been made a woman last year..But Master Malfoy hadn't touched her since, and was quite calm around her now

Draco's jaw seemed to twitch slightly at her words, and his hand tightened on her waist "You love me?"

She nodded happily, a real smile spreading across her lips "Of course..You're my best friend, Master"

He looked away from her now and stared at the ground, before beginning to walk again, with her head resting on his shoulder and one of her arms wrapped around his torso

"Do you love me?"

Damn..He wanted to avoid that question..But she had asked it anyway and his silvery eyes flashed with confusion..

"You're a good girl"

His reply was fast and lacked any emotion at all..That's what she was..A good girl..A good Slave his parents had gotten to keep him company at home..Be his friend..

Hermione's body tensed a bit as they walked and she lifted her head off his shoulder, that fake smile she had been trained to wear pulled up on her lips as she whispered

"I'm a good girl..."


	4. Chapter 4

"You'll be presented today, Pet..You'll be a good girl, yes?"

The smooth motherly voice of her Mistress floated through her ears as she felt the soft pull of brushstrokes going through her hair..Hermione had been excited about this day for weeks..She was to be presented at her first banquet. Meet others just like her..A slaves banquet was simply what it sounded like..Rich Purebloods showing of their pets, gloating and fussing about which one's were better or more obedient. Hermione didn't care much about this part..She was overwhelmed with excitement because she would be able to meet more children..Young adults..She had only ever spoken to one person her age..That was Master Draco and while he was her best friend..It wasn't the same

"Yes Mistress"

She said with a wide smile, her hands in her lip as she sat up straight..They were sitting infront of Mistress Malfoy's large elegant mirror..Hermione saw a pretty young girl with a smile and a white lace dress on her body..Just for this occasion she had been given a silver choker instead of her usual collar..A large blue stone was encrusted in the front with several red ones glittering around it

She looked beautiful

v_v_v_v_v_v_v_v_v_v_v_v_v_v

Her eyes shone with excitement when they began to arrive..The guests flooded into Malfoy Manor and she leaned over the banister looking down at them, her curls slipping past her neck and gangling down past her face, watching as the elegantly dressed men and woman were flanked by simply dressed boys and girls..It was extremely rare to see a slave that was not a child

When a slave turned nineteen He or She always disappeared..Hermione never knew where..Mistress Malfoy wouldn't speak of such things

Her body tensed suddenly when she felt two hands on her hips, gripping the flesh quite tightly, and hot breath panting down on her ear..Unpleasant didn't even begin to pinpoint the feeling she got when she heard Master Malfoy's words

"All for you, Pet...I've even promised to let the others sample you after dinner..Not unless I get first pickings of course..I was the one to have you first after all" The way he put his nose to her hair and breathed in her sent, made her stomach churn with disgust..She was going to be sick..

Gripping the banister quite tightly she felt him begin to run his hands further down her hips to her thighs, feeling and kneading the flesh

An impatient clearing of the throat came from behind them and Master Malfoy paused

"I'm sure there's plenty of time to continue this after the Banquet" Sometimes Hermione honestly knew she loved that woman..With a slight growl, Master Malfoy moved away so the brunette could turn around and smile weakly at his wife

"Come along, Dear..I'll take you downstairs"

Hermione thought she was leaving a dreadful situation..But in reality it was like leaving a Lamb's Pasture

And entering a Snake Pit


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was having a very hard time containing herself as Mistress Malfoy kept a gentle arm around her waist, leading her around and introducing her to several of the rich Purebloods, who never spoke to her directly, but complimented her Mistress on Hermione's appearance and obedience.

She was so excited that she barely noticed the condition of the other slaves. They were mostly tense and rigid, their bodies riddled with scars or bruises. One boy named Colin she had spied had his lips sewn shut and his hands wrapped in bandages..After getting over the shock of the scene she had realized he didn't have hands..They were stumps. Mistress Malfoy must have caught her staring, because she heard a light whisper in her ear "That's Mistress Bellatrix's pet.." At once Hermione seemed to understand. Mistress Bella was never someone you wanted to anger. She seemed to enjoy the sight of blood

Being paraded around, really made you tired and slowly she felt exhaustion begin to weigh heavily on her eyelids, making them quite hard to keep open. That didn't keep her from noticing how most of the men looked at her. The hungry looks she got made her want to cringe, and cry. But she kept her composure and simply glanced away quite quickly, her eyes directing to the ground

"May I take her a moment, Mother?" Hermione suddenly turned, her curls whipping around her neck, her brown eyes resting on Master Draco's neck, not wanting to be impolite and dare to gaze at his face in public. Mistress Malfoy seemed to think a moment before nodding her head lightly "Yes you may. Keep her away from your father. He's getting impatient" Draco's jaw hardened a bit at the mention and nodded, quickly taking Hermione's arm and leading her quite hastily to the opposite side of the room

The soft words of people complimenting her seemed so much nicer than what she was in now. In seconds she had been lead to a group of boys no younger than Draco, but a few were a bit older. "How long have you had her, Malfoy?" Came a dark skinned boy's words "How many years is she?" Came a tall ugly boy's voice. Slaves did not have birthdays or ages. They had years. And when your nineteenth year was up you were gone.

"Mother and Father got her for me when I was younger. She's on her Fourteenth year" For some reason the awful boy's all smiled at this. Hermione gripped her Master's arm so tightly she thought she may cut off blood circulation. "And she's a woman?" A boy next to her asked with greedy hungry eyes. Draco tensed a bit before nodding "Yeah. Father had her last year. Promised to let me have her this year" He spoke as if she wasn't there..Was he trying to impress these awful boy's?..Or did he really not care for her comfort? Her eyes flickered to his face, her own masking pure sadness. And he simply looked away

"Is she any good?"

That question made Hermione cringe slightly, and horrid flashbacks flooded her mind

_"Please, Master Malfoy! PLEASE!" She was screaming so loudly that her through was hurting, and she had been squirming so violently that she had slipped on the bathroom floor, being held up by his hands gripping her hair tightly, Slapping her across the face again, the blonde haired man simply sneered at her in cruel pleasure and while one hand gripped her hair the other unbuckled the belt around his trousers. She could remember tears and begging..But then she couldn't say anything more..Her mouth was full_

"Well?" She heard someone ask, and then realized it was Master Draco

"Excuse me, Master?" She asked softly and he smirked cruelly "Are you any good?..Or do they need a demonstration?"

Hermione's body went rigid, but she simply pressed her body into his own, turning her back to the other boys and hiding her face in his neck. He was her human contact. He was her best friend. He was her savior. She worshiped him even if he was a Monster sometimes

"I'm a good girl"

The words seemed to put him off..And with a glance at his friends he simply pet her hair and nodded

"You're a good girl"


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the night, went by quite quickly, with her clinging to Draco as if he was the only thing keeping her alive. And in a way he was. When people began to flood out of the Manor, their slaves in tow, she got another glimpse of Colin, who seemed so broken, and cracked. She could see now that his lips were crudely sewn shut with thick string, piercing through infected flesh and tying the skin together. And now she could see his eyes. Oh his eyes..They made her want to throw up and cry, but all she did was freeze in shock. His eyes looked as if they had been gouged out and all that was left was hollow holes of red nothingness. She must have made a choking noise, because Master Draco had gripped her arm quite tightly and hissed into her ear "Calm..Calm.." And slowly her breathing evened out

"Aunt Bella, has cruel ideas of fun. You must not show any reaction to that poor boy" Hermione nodded silently, her lip still quivering. The boy couldn't have been older than her. He had to be thirteen. Maybe twelve? That didn't matter to her at the moment. She just wanted to be as far away from the tortured child as possible

As if someone had answered her prayers, she saw her Mistress approaching them, and the blonde haired woman, nodded softly at Draco who cast a glance at Hermione before hurrying off "Let's get you to bed, Pet..You did so well." Hermione nodded quickly, her eyes cast downward as the woman took her waist and gently lead her up the stairs "Master Malfoy understands you are tired. He will...Speak to you tomorrow" She seemed to be wary at her choice of words, but said them anyway

These words seemed to shock the brunette haired girl, and she stopped walking

_She was gripping the edge of the tub, her cheeks covered with wetness from crying and, her hands hurt from gripping the tub so tightly "You're a good pet" He's lean over and whisper into her ear while petting her hair. Hermione felt disgusted with herself..She felt dirty and unpure. But when he pet her hair and said such a sweet thing in her ear she actually smiled. A sick sweet smile..And when he thrust his hips forward and make her a woman, she remembered smiling even wider and even letting out such a sick laugh..She could not cry anymore. And when she laughed she promised herself that no matter what...She would murder Lucius Malfoy and feel his hot blood run down her hands_

"Dear?" Came her Mistresses soft words, and Hermione seemed to snap out of her little daydream, smiling a bit at her Mistress and continuing the walk up the stairs "I can walk to my room from here, Mistress" She said softly, and the woman smiled at her, gently petting her curls "I love you, Pet"

These words were not rare for her Mistress to say..And Hermione simply smiled and said "You think I'm a good girl..That's all" And she turned..And walked to her room


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione could remember abit of what her mother used to sing to her before she was taken. Just the smallest bit of the words of the haunting lullaby that her mother's lips would form

_Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows  
_

Hermione , crinkled her nose a bit in concentration, trying to remember the rest of the soft song. But she could not. And slowly sat up from her soft bed, filled with fluffy blankets and pillows.

It was morning, and her brown eyes flickered to the window in the corner of her sky blue room. Mistress Malfoy had gifted her with a window that opened, so she could feel the soft bloe of the wind on her face if she wanted. Hermione knew that she'd never be able to run away even if she yerned to do so. The gates were enchanted to shockl whoever touched them without permission. She still remembered when, she had first came to Malfoy Manor. She had been four and at once ran back to the gate, screaming for her Mother. But when her small hands touched the metal gates, a cruel burning shock ran through her body and she was thrown backwards

Even now, as she looked down at her hands she saw the scarred flesh of when she had touched that fence. It was like a reminder that she would never leave this place

Until her Nineteenth year of course. That was the year Hermione looked forward to the most. She heard rumors that Slaves were given a gome of their own, to live out their life in happiness after serving their Masters.

A child's mind is so easy to manipulate

Quickly sliding out of bed, Hermione took her brush from the bedside table and began to crush her curls down, her collar resting gently on her neck, although rubbing against her brand

In the mirror, Hermione let her eyes flicker to the initials on her neck, again. They were burned there when she turned twelve.. A pretty cursive M.M. Was forced into the smooth skin. Malfoy Manor, it stood for

She had been so excited to be branded because quite frankly she didn't know what it was. Mistress Malfoy had gushed and gone on and on about how good it was that she was to be claimed truly, and how many of the other Slaves it had happened to

So when she entered the living room to find, Master Malfoy, holding his wand tightly, a glow of horrid amusement in his eyes..She was shocked..And scared

And now she stood, two years later, stroking the brand on her neck with gentle eyes

Obedient

A good girl


End file.
